


Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Elton John, Platonic Relationships, angst if you squint, ladynoir if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Adrien is broken out of his home and has to fight an akuma. That is all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something based off the song Saturday Nights Alright. I'm not great at romance yet but I figured a fight fic would be fun.

Adrien loathed his weekends, when his schedule wasn’t packed to the brim, he ended up locked away in Dungeon de La Agreste. As its sole prisoner, Adrien spent weekends performing those most mundane of tasks from homework to watching Tv.

This Saturday would be no different he thought as he looked at his bedside table. Picking up his phone he checked the time 7:00 p.m., great a whole day wasted.

He fell back on his bed and let out a sigh as he thought about whether or not Chat Noir's escape plan was something, he and Plagg were up to. He sat up to call on his transformation when he heard a “thunk” against his window.

A second later it was proceeded by another “thunk” as he saw a rock bounce off the glass and fall to the ground below. He jumped from his bed and ran to his window and peered into the dimly lit area.

Staring back at him were four faces and a small robot, he nearly jumped back at the surprise as they all started laughing at him. He grabbed the remote to his window and opened it sticking his head out at the intruders as they laughed.

“What are you guys ding here?” Adrien asked as he swung his head around making sure they weren’t seen.

Nino ceased his laughter and looked up at Adrien “We’re here to break you out, dude.”

“What?” Adrien said as he climbed down from the window.

“Yea we're all going to the arcade and we’re here to bring you with us. By force, if necessary” Max stated simply as he adjusted his glasses.

Adrien looked at his other two friends Kim and Luka looking on in agreement and gestured to the rope over the wall.

Adrien had to agree that for his non-superpowered friends the feat was impressive, and it warmed his heart they went through so much effort to include him.

“Ok let’s go, I’m tired of father’s discipline. I’ll deal with his aggravation,” Adrien said grabbing onto the rope and ascending over the wall.

Adrien walked and conversed with his friends as they made their way to the arcade. Adrien felt a budding joy in his chest as they approached the building. Rebellion fueled adrenaline filled his veins as he rushed to buy tokens.

The arcade was filled with teenagers rushing about smearing all manner of things into the weirdly designed arcade carpet. The smell of soda and junk food filled the air as he wandered the building.

Nino and Luka rushed off to challenge each other at guitar hero as he dueled Max at Ultimate Mecha strike. Once he was decisively defeated by Max, Kim challenged him to hoops outscoring the athlete by one basket.

His fun-filled evening was not to last though as his phone dinged warning him of an Akuma attack near the railyards.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Adrien said getting up from their booth table.

The others just shrugged as they continued snacking between games.

Adrien slipped into the bathroom and released Plagg from his pocket. The tiny god of destruction floated up to his face.

“Plagg transform me!” Adrien said holding his fist out.

Plagg grumbled as he got sucked into the ring covering Adrien in black leather. He unsheathed his baton and jumped out of the bathroom window into the Parisian night.

As he approached the railyard, he saw Ladybug perched above spying on the Akuma as it wreaked havoc through the yard. He landed next to her giving a tap on the shoulder.

“Hey LB, what do we know?” Chat Noir asked as he scanned the Akuma spewing oil onto the ground.

“Hey Chat, he seems to be a disgruntled railyard worker, he spews oil on things and sets fire to them,” Ladybug responded unhooking her yoyo.

Chat looked back to the Akuma and made some observations he seemed to be a little larger than a normal person and wearing denim overalls. On his head, he dawned circular glasses and a construction helmet. He was wielding a large wrench as a melee weapon.

With this information, Chat Noir let out a yowl as he jumped from the building to engage the Akuma.

Chat Noir came from above his staff clashing with the dirtied metal of the Akuma's Wrench. Chat Noir jumped back from the clash and readied himself for a duel.

“I am Diesel train, and you will hand me your miraculous!” the Akuma bellowed as he readied his own weapon for a fight.

Chat Noir charged along with the Akuma and their weapons clashed between them. Sparks flew from the metal as they battled attempting to get the upper hand over one another.

Chat got the upper hand and struck the Akuma on the head making him stumble back.

Chat laughed as he went to strike again “Be careful I’ve _trained._ ”

This enraged the Akuma as he struck Chat Noir in the knees making him buckle and fall to the floor. Chat attempted to push himself back up but was struck in the back sending a coursing pain down his back making him shriek.

Chat coughed as he struggled back to his feet “What’s your _diesel._ ”

Chat attempted to laugh at his joke but just ended up causing a coughing fit. He launched himself back at Diesel Train and began striking him.

Ladybug had used her lucky charm and was spending time trying to figure it out. The stress amounted as Chat was struck by the akuma.

The Akuma notices Ladybug in a pondering state and spews oil at her. Chat reacts instantly and blocks the oil from drenching her getting covered in it himself.

The Akuma smirked as he lit the oil. Ladybug watched in horror as Chat Noir was set alight.

Ladybug cried out “CHAT!”

Chat Noir was consumed by the flames being no longer visible. Ladybug fell to her knees as tears raced down her cheeks. The fire dried them from her cheeks as she watched what was once Chat Noir burn.

Chat Noir could feel the flames lick his suit as he let out a primal scream and used all his strength to rush out of the flames towards the Akuma. Grabbing the Akuma by the overalls the fire consumed them as he proceeded to beat the Akuma senseless.

Ladybug watched in astonishment as a Flaming Chat Noir pounced the Akuma. Ladybug was able to get the wrench from the Akuma and break it in Chat Noirs rage. She purified the Akuma and tossed her Lucky charm which had been a container of grease into the air calling on the cure.

Chat Noir got off the Akuma as he was devilized. The feeling of fire licking at him is a feeling he will hold onto forever.

His mind was racing as he finally noticed Ladybug squeezing the life out of him. HE hugged her back as she sobbed into his chest.

“I w-was s-so scared,” she choked out.

“It's ok Milady, we won, we always do,” Chat responded patting her on the back.

“Yeah, we do,” Ladybug responded, “OK Chat Bug out.”

Chat watched as Ladybug took off into the night. This was by far the best Saturday he has had in a while.


End file.
